


The One Where Cas Rigs It

by HolyFuckingHell



Series: Dean's Drawer [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, M/M, Nervous Dean Winchester, Sex, Smut, Sounding, Supportive Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Urethral Sounding, gayyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyFuckingHell/pseuds/HolyFuckingHell
Summary: Too infatuated with Dean to watch movies, Cas gets Sam and Jack out of the bunker so he and Dean can... do it. Cas ends up sounding Dean.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Dean's Drawer [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569292
Comments: 10
Kudos: 151





	The One Where Cas Rigs It

**Author's Note:**

> Part 11! Sounding is the least vanilla thing I've ever written about, but I think I still made it fun!

Cas and Dean are in Dean’s room watching movies. Well, Dean is watching movies. Cas stopped paying attention to them about halfway through the second movie, which is the movie they’re on. Cas usually pays _very good_ attention, but this time all he can think about is Dean. It’s Dean’s laugh. When Cas hears Dean genuinely laugh it’s over for him and any dream he had of focusing. 

Towards the end of the movie, Cas gets out of bed. “I’ll be right back,” He tells Dean. Dean nods as Cas walks out of the room. He’s only half sure of why Cas is leaving. Cas gets back as the credits start to roll and climbs over Dean to kiss him lazily. Dean is now _very sure_ he knows why Cas left, but he doesn’t question it. “Sam and Jack are gone…” Cas pulls away, “I think we should fornicate-” Cas stops himself, “Have sex, I think we should have sex.”

“Awesome, why’d they leave?” Dean asks.

“Because I told them they should.”

“What?”

“I told them they should,” Cas repeats sternly.

“Oh, gees,” Dean giggles, “This again? Ha! We’ve had this conversation before.”

“Yes,” Cas recounts, “And I’ve been right all along.”

“Yes, you have,” Dean turns the TV off and kisses Cas again. 

“Dean?” Cas turns to look at Dean’s ‘sex drawer’ as Cas calls it.

Dean gets up and starts taking off his flannel on his way slowly to the drawer. “So is this what you’ve been thinking about towards the end of that movie? I noticed you lost interest in it because you stopped asking me questions about it.” Dean smirks at Cas as he leans against the wall by the drawer. 

“Dean I don’t mean this in a derogatory way, but you are a huge nerd.” Cas takes his coat and jacket off.

Dean stands open-mouthed for a moment, “Coming from you? I need to reevaluate my life.”

“Do you think I ask too many questions, Dean?” Cas takes his tie off.

“Cas,” Dean unzips his jeans, “When it comes to my movies, you don’t ask _enough.”_

Cas rolls his eyes knowing Dean means it in a sweet way. Cas smiles at Dean for a moment, “Are you going to pick something?” Cas prompts.

“Are you gonna take off your shirt this time?” Dean counters. Cas’s eyes flash the bright blue light for a second, then go out, and suddenly, Cas is sitting in only his briefs. Dean is shocked. “If you can just do that, why do you bother taking your clothes off any other way?”

“Because you like undressing me, and you like watching me undress.”

Dean looks quickly to the side. Well, it’s true. Dean _does_ like undressing him and watching him undress, but this is still good. As long as he gets undressed, right now, it’s fine with Dean.

Dean grabs the handle of the drawer and accidentally jerks it open when he pulls on it. “Oh, that’s weird…” Dean trails off. He reaches a hand in and makes a confused face at Cas. His hand didn’t touch anything. He looks down into the drawer which is completely empty, aside from a black case. He picks it up and looks from Cas to it, then back to Cas who is now grinning wildly. Dean’s face shifts from confused to blank as he realizes what happened. “You rigged it.”

“I rigged it!” Cas says giddily.

Dean smiles at Cas’s excitement, “Alright,” He says walking back to the bed, “I guess we’re doing this,” He passes the case to Cas, “Where’s the lube… or any of the other stuff?”

“I have the lube,” Cas holds up a clear bottle.

“When did you-” Dean climbs on the bed, “Nevermind.” He sits down, leaning against the headboard next to Cas and looks at the unfamiliar bottle, “Is this a _third different kind of lube?”_

“Yes, I got it for this specifically.”

“Oh…” Dean hands the bottle back to Cas since it’s clear what’s happening here.

“Are you ready?” Cas asks, moving to face Dean.

“Uh… not yet,” Dean says, beginning to overthink and start panicking.

“Alright…” Cas smiles lovingly at Dean, but Dean looks quickly away. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing… I’m alright.”

“We don’t have to do-”

“No, I want to! I’m just… a little scared. It’s nothing.”

“Scared of what?” Cas asks.

Cas doesn’t always get it. What Dean thinks is odd, Cas thinks is completely normal. Cas just doesn’t understand what’s the big deal. It’s been like that from the beginning. Dean is typically very timid, but Cas goes about things like he always does, business as usual. Like at the start of their relationship, Dean was fidgety and scared, but Cas was collected even though it was new for both of them. The same thing happened when Cas opened up the ‘sex drawer.’ Really what’s happening here is Dean is nervous, and Cas is thinking rationally. 

“What if it hurts?”

“Uhh…” Cas’s eyes start glowing the bright blue color again. Right, Dean thinks, he’s a fucking angel of the lord. Duh. 

“Good point.” Dean forces a laugh that just sounds awkward. “What if I don’t like it?”

“Then…” Cas reaches mindlessly and rubs Dean’s thigh. Dean finds this comforting, but Cas doesn’t realize he’s doing it. “We can stop and never do it again.” Cas shrugs. “You’ll be okay.”

“Okay…” Dean says a little more courageously. 

“Why did you get these in the first place, Dean?”

“Well, sometimes you lick…” Dean trails off. “It sounded interesting.” (Heh)

Cas tilts his head, “What were you going to say before?” Dean stays quiet. “Sometimes I lick…” Cas prompts, “What?”

Dean really doesn’t want to say it, but as much as he doesn’t want to, Cas wants him to. So he tries, “You lick… _into me_ …” Dean squeezes his eyes shut, hoping Cas understands. “And it feels really good.”

“Into you?” Cas does not understand.

“Yeah,” Dean looks dramatically down to his lap, then back up to Cas, “Into me.” Dean cringes.

“Ohh…” Cas realizes, “Okay, now I understand. Dean, you could have just said that I lick into the slit in your penis.”

Dean’s face gets hot and turns red, “No, Cas, I couldn’t’ve said that.”

“I think you should say it. Say that you like it when I lick into the slit in your penis.” Cas says this in hopes that after Dean says it, he will feel less weird about it, but it’s making him feel weirder about it. Also, he likes to hear Dean admit it, but that’s more of a bonus. 

Dean doesn’t want to use Cas’s exact, correct words but after a dramatic eye roll and some plain staring, he gives in. “I like it when you lick into the slit in my penis.” Dean drags his hands over his face. “You’re an odd guy, Cas.”

“Well, you are as well,” Cas kisses Dean for a moment before pulling away, “Does the word ‘penis’ make you uncomfortable?”

“No,” Dean says quickly as he pulls Cas’s mouth back to his. Dean needs to feel Cas… And he needs him to stop talking because, no the word penis doesn’t make him uncomfortable, but he is currently uncomfortable and he’s trying to chill out, and Cas isn’t helping. Well, the kissing is, the words aren’t. 

“Mpf,” Cas sits back, “Dean, take your underwear off.”

“Can you do it?” Dean asks that way he and Cas can keep making out. Cas shakes his head. Dean huffs and starts shimmying out of his boxers. He doesn’t get them all the way off, just down to his knees before Cas kisses him again. “Mmm,” Dean hums.

“Dean…” Cas starts stroking Dean softly using only the tips of his thumb and middle finger, more just to tease him until he’s all the way hard, “Are you feeling better now?” He kisses Dean again.

Dean _is_ feeling better, he needed to calm down because now that he’s thinking about it, this is not that big of a deal. “Yeah…” 

“Are you ready now?”

Dean thinks. Now look who’s the impatient one. “Mm… maybe kiss me a little more?” Cas rolls his eyes and leans in. Dean asks because he wants him to, but the way he asks it is just to be cute. Cas rubs his thumb around the head of Dean’s dick until he feels pre-come leaking from it. “Hmm,” Dean moans short and low, “Okay, I’m ready now…” Dean watches Cas’s face light up with excitement which he finds sort of odd, but on another level sweet. “Just be gentle please.” Dean feels weird asking. 

“I will be gentle Dean,” Cas smiles big and kisses Dean quickly, “I promise… You have to relax though.” Cas adds, picking up the bottle of lube he set to the side earlier.

“Okay…” Dean half-smiles, “Hey uh, Cas? Why does that bottle have a dropper for a lid?”

Cas unscrews the lid and looks from it to Dean, “It’s like a pipette. It’s actually very clever. Don’t worry, it’ll make this easier.” Cas squeezes the top which fills the thin straw part with lube. Dean kind of squirms seeing it. Dean figures he better get used to things being _super odd_ right now and he does his best to roll with it. 

“Dean, this is going to feel very um… _strange_. Just don’t… get scared. It won’t hurt.” Cas brings the tip of the dropper to the head of Dean’s dick and squeezes lube into the hole.

“What… the… fuck…” Dean says slowly. Strange is an understatement. It doesn’t feel bad… but it also doesn’t feel good. It feels cold and… Weird is the only sensible word to describe it. Dean doesn’t move, just sits frozen and staring deadpanned at his dick and Cas’s delicate way of _fucking putting lube into his dick. What the actual holy hell._

“Are you okay?” Cas asks sincerely, but also withholding a chuckle because _Dean Winchester is frozen and speechless._ He’s been to Heaven, Hell, and Purgatory, but this is the weird thing that shuts him down. 

“Uhh…” Dean stays still. Is it weird that Dean can feel the lube so distinctly? “Yeah…” Dean says unsure of himself. He finally looks away and up to Cas who has his head tilted and a broad smile on his face as he looks at Dean. “You’re enjoying this too much,” Dean snarks, starting to sound like his old self again. 

“I’m enjoying this the proper amount, Dean.” Cas grabs the black case and unzips it, marveling at what’s inside. “You have bent ones if you want to try those…” Cas looks at the face Dean makes when he says that and quickly follows with, “We’ll try the straight one.” Cas takes the straight sound out of the case and smears lube on it.

“Alright. Dean?” Cas makes eye contact with Dean and says seriously, “Your urethra is lined with very sensitive tissue so this might sting at first, but because of the sensitivity, this should also make it feel very good. The stinging will go away, so don’t... panic…” Dean nods, processing the information. “If it _does_ hurt, tell me and I’ll stop. Don’t worry about that though, because it most likely will not hurt, and should feel outstanding.” 

Dean nods again, feeling what he thinks is the regular amount of squirmy for a situation like this. “Okay.”

“Ready then?”

“I think so…” Dean forces a laugh but it comes out a sauntered “Heh.”

Cas holds Dean’s dick upright, stroking it faintly, bringing the end of the sound closer. Dean watches nervously. This all feels so weird. Cas slides the sound in about an inch, looking at Dean to gauge his reaction.

Dean swallows and breathes as calm as he can. It doesn't hurt. He is pleasantly surprised. But there still is more to go, Cas only put it in an inch! It doesn’t necessarily feel good though. Just… _there._ This feels so weird.

Cas slides it in further, softly not forcibly. Dean tenses up. This actually does hurt. Well, more like it stings. Only a little bit. Cas looks at Dean again and notices the scrunched face he’s making. “Just a little further,” Cas informs. This feels so weird. 

Sort of sliding it down, Cas lets the sound go in on its own. Dean didn’t think it would just _do that._ “Hahhh…” Dean winces. It’s almost all the way in. It feels tight, it feels stiff, it feels _so weird._

This time, Cas pushes it in. “Mmf,” Dean whines. Cas grins at Dean, holding the tip of the sound and spinning it between his fingers. Dean looks at it mesmerized. The sting is almost completely gone. It feels… _kinda good?_

Cas holds onto the sound and begins pulling it out of Dean, slower than Dean thought possible. It feels so good. Cas gets it almost all the way out and all Dean can think about is how he wants it back in. He lets out a frustrated squeak.

Cas strokes up and down a time or two again before pushing the rod back in, this time slightly faster than the first. “Hah!” Dean moans, “This does feel really good,” He tells Cas. He knows Cas likes to be in the loop about things like this. A weird thing to talk about, but Dean _kinda_ gets it. Sort of.

“See?” Cas says pulling it slowly out again, watching Dean shake a little with anticipation, “I told you it would feel very good…” Cas looks into Dean's eyes for a moment.

“Yeah,” Dean manages to say, “If you get over how weird it looks…” 

Cas pushes it back in faster, it gives Dean the chills. Cas lowers his voice to how Dean likes it, “I don’t think it looks weird, Dean.”

Dean laughs internally. Cas _wouldn’t_. Of course, Cas wouldn’t think it looked weird. For Dean, it did. Something sliding in and out of his penis looked about as weird as it sounded. He didn’t think it would feel this good though. Cas continues sliding the thin sound in and out of Dean, quickening his pace. 

“Fuuuck.” Dean moans slowly, “Cas!” His body falling forward a little bit as he starts to lose control. All these feelings are new, he’s shaking and squirming. And the way Cas keeps smiling at him like he’s enjoying this as much, if not more than Dean. 

Dean, hunched over, holds onto Cas’s arm, acting as if this tight grip on him is the only thing holding him up. Cas chuckles, “I thought you would look down and see this and lose all the build up you had…”

“What?” Dean says through a breath out. Cas speeds up.

“I mean this is going better than I expected.”

“Yeah?” Dean asks before letting out yet another moan.

“Yes, Dean. You are easy,” Cas smiles. 

“Holy fuck,” Dean whines, tightening his grip on Cas’s arm. This feels amazing. He never thought it would feel amazing, definitely not _this amazing._ “Holy fuck,” Dean repeats, “Cas!”

Cas would slide it in, Dean wanted it deeper, wanted it to move, wanted more of it. Oh, how he wanted more of it. Cas would slide it out, all Dean wanted was for it to be back in. Desperately he wanted it back in. He would do almost anything for it to go back in. 

“Cas,” Dean could feel himself getting closer. He already couldn’t sit up on his own. Maybe he wasn’t really trying anymore to do that. He rested his forehead lazily on Cas shoulder as Cas slid the sound in and out. “Cas,” Dean tries saying again. He could come on the sound alone, and he was fairly sure that’s what is going to happen if Cas doesn’t stop. 

Cas, as if reading Dean’s mind, says “I can fuck you…”

“Hah!” Dean whines again.

“Or I could keep you on this… It is up to you, Dean.” Cas slows down as he’s pushing the sound in, but only so he can ever so slightly spin it as comes out. 

“Fuck!” Dean says at the sudden change in motion. He’s panting, still holding onto Cas’s arm like he doesn’t have a choice. Dean decides quickly that he would rather Cas just keep going. “Don’t stop!” He shouts, “Please don’t stop!” Cas smiles and carries on with what he’s doing. 

Cas notices pre-come squeezing out around the sound and knows that Dean has only moments before he’s done. “Cas! I’m gonna,” Dean pants “I’m gonna-” Cas pulls the sound out completely and watches as thick white ropes of come spurt out of Dean’s cock, “Cas!” Dean moans loudly one more time with a death grip on Cas’s arm. 

Dean leans against Cas, who is supporting him completely at this point, and he lets go of his arm. Breathing hard, Dean opens his eyes and looks at Cas. Cas is still smiling. Dean leans back up shakily and kisses Cas. Cas pushes Dean away. 

“What?” Dean asks, panicked.

“You need to urinate,” Cas says plainly.

“What?” Dean replies in disbelief.

“Go,” Cas nudges Dean, “Go pee, now.” He demands.

“Really? Why?”

“Sanitary reasons. You don’t want to get an infection.”

Dean leans in to kiss him again, “But can’t you just fix them if I get one?”

Cas pushes Dean away again. “Yes. I can also fix it if you get sick, but that doesn’t mean you should lick floors.”

“Seriously?” Cas used an analogy that makes sense. _Weird sense,_ but sense. Dean stands up, pulling the blanket off the bed and wrapping it around himself.

“Why are you covering up when Sam and Jack aren’t home?” Cas asks as Dean walks out the door, headed for the bathroom, _apparently_.

“Better safe than sorry, right?”

Dean gets back moments later. He jumps onto the bed like a happy kid on Saturday morning, spreading the blanket out like wings before flopping down. “That burned.”

“You survived!” Cas says, mocking Dean in a way. “You’ll be fine, that is to be expected.” Cas’s eyes shine bright blue and all of Dean’s come is suddenly gone. 

“If you can just mojo it all away, why don’t you always do that?” He asks, shocked, this being the first time Cas has shown him this. 

“Because you like it, Dean. You like being taken care of. Besides I do it sometimes…”

Dean thinks back to see if he can think of anytime Cas has done this. None that he knows for sure… “That time in my car? When I…” Dean points up in the air, squinting at Cas.

“Yes,” Cas confirms.

Dean lays his head in Cas’s lap and Cas starts playing with Dean’s hair. Dean closes his eyes and lets Cas run his fingers all through his hair. Turns out, they both love it. Dean scoots up in Cas’s lap and his eyes shoot open wide.

“You’re still hard.” Dean states.

“Yes,” Cas keeps playing with Dean’s hair. 

“We’re gonna have sex again.” 

“Okay…”

Dean rethinks what he said. Well, yeah, _obviously_ they’re gonna have sex again, at some point. “As soon as possible.” Dean reiterates.

“Okay,” Cas smiles, verging on laughing. 

“Before Sam and Jack get back,” Dean informs.

“Okay,” Cas chuckles, still neither of them are moving. 

“Right now!”

“Dean,” Cas laughs, “That’s not how it works.”

“Yeah, Cas. Screw it, I’m ready again.” He really isn’t.

Dean sits up, “Dean,” Cas shakes his head, “Refractory period,” Cas reminds.

“Cas,” Dean smiles, “Fellatio!” Dean bites his lip and smiles, liking that he used one of Cas’s words. He pushes Cas’s chest down until he’s laying back. Cas doesn’t fight it. Dean, giddy with excitement, starts tugging at Cas’s underwear to get them down. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was super nervous about this, but I like how it turned out. Also, yes. I did try to make it awkward in the middle when Cas wouldn't stop saying 'penis.' This is the last one I have planed unless I come up with more things to use. Please don't get your hopes up:( Thank y'all for reading! Comment please! I love to hear from you guys!  
> Update: I've got more... 😏


End file.
